One Angry Rory
by LittlePieces13
Summary: Anger is a productive emotion. Anger releases energy, makes you quick and decisive. Who is furious, doesn't suffer. Post 7.21 "Unto The Breach'


**Notes:**

 **1\. I own nothing.**

 **2\. Yes, it's another oneshot. Like previous one it** **hasn't any relation to my another fic ''Another ending''.**

 **3\. I'm not native english speaker and still can't find beta. So if you notice grammar or another mistakes plz review and i will correct them.**

 **4\. I want to thank for all rewievs and favs that you people left for ''What Huntzberger wants, he always gets''. I was nervous about this work and then i saw reaction on it. I'm very pleased that so many people like it.**

One angry Rory

\- Goodbye, Rory ...

Rory looks sad after the departing Logan. It all seems to her that now he will return, say that he understands everything and he didn't mean what he said and they ... But he leaves without even looking back, and she realizes that this is all. He made a point. She sighs sadly and returns to the waiting family.

For Rory, the rest of the day passes in some kind of fog. It seems to her that she is in a dense bubble from which she can only observe all the events taking place, but can't influence them in any way. This bubble can't be interrupted by anything and no one - it doesn't break through at the photo session after Logan's departure, nor at an awkward dinner, on the occasion of her graduation, it doesn't break even Hugo's unexpected call and even more unexpected job offer. Only in the evening, when she and her mother take the last things from her apartment in New Haven, the bubble suddenly explodes and Rory is enraged.

It turns out all that is needed, in order for the bubble to burst - one simple question posed by her mother. "How you doing?" Three words and the world of Rory explodes, filling with colors and sound. Aloud she tells her mother that she isn't okay, that she feels sick, that she already misses him and tries to rationalize the reasons for this. This day should be one of the happiest of her days, the day of beginning her adult independent life. And instead ...

Instead, Rory takes the last things out of her apartment, listening to her mother trying to calm her down while not hiding her satisfied face. Lorelai says that she made the right decision that when the time comes she will meet the right guy and will know that it's right. Rory doesn't surprise her mother's words, she knows that the attitude of the eldest girl Gilmour to Logan isn't the best, and that today's events only confirmed Mom's suspicions about him. The problem is that for her isn't the question whether Logan is the only one, she knows that she loves him, that she wants to marry him, but just not right now. Now she isn't ready to settle in one place, even with him. It's not the time for the avocado tree and for everything that it assumes. And Rory thought Logan knew about it, knew and shared it. Therefore, his "all or nothing" became such a shock for her.

Rory agrees with Lorelai that there is no avocado in her near future, and listens to her joke about the various trees she can grow instead, indicating that the nuts don't grow on trees. It doesn't bother her mother, because the point of this little conversation is that now, without Logan, her options are wide open and she can have anything she wants. Agreeing with this, Rory sadly looks around the apartment last time and closes the door, thinking about whether she really needs all the open options without Logan on her side?

Descending the stairs, Rory feels like another wave of rage overwhelms her. How dare he? All this time, all these years she has been patient with him, waited until he copes first with his questions of commitment and adherence, forgave his leavings and selfishness, waited for him from London, after all. And now, when for the first time she needs a reciprocal concession, he can't do it and just leaves? Oh no. Even if this is the end of their relationship, she will not let him just walk away in white. Logan will get a piece of her mind, even if he doesn't want it. He just has to listen to her. She's Rory Gilmore and angering the Gilmore girl is always a bad idea.

So putting the boxes in the car, Rory tells her mother not to wait, that she has the last assignment Paris about which she forgot and that will take quite a bit of time. Watching her mother jeep drive away, she sits in the car and gets her mobile and thinks about which Logan's friend or relatives to call.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Choosing who to call is difficult enough for Rory. She doesn't want to call Logan, knowing that, firstly, he will not want to listen to her now, and secondly, wanting to say all that she was sore looking into his eyes. Almost immediately she sweeps away the option with Honor. Rory knows that Logan planned to stay with his sister for a few days, but she is sure that today he will drink, which means he will prefer another company. Remain Colin and Finn. It is necessary to make a choice between them. On the one hand, Colin is the most serious of their company, which means that most likely the most sober of the three of them now, on the other, he has always remained loyal to Logan in any situation and will certainly be the same now. Finn, on the other hand, loves her much more, but certainly is already drunk and is unlikely to be able to keep his mouth shut and say nothing to Logan. Knowing Huntzberger, as soon as he hears that she wants to talk to him, he can change the place of his disposition very quickly. And given their clearly unequal opportunities, Rory can search for him for another week. She doesn't have that much free time. Well, she will have to take risks, she thinks, and choose Finn's number in the phone book. The mobile is taken only after the fifth beep.

"Where is he, Finn?", - not bothering herself with greetings, Rory asks immediately.

"Love, I don't think that now is the most successful moment ...", - begins uncertainly a voice with an Australian accent on the other side.

"I don't care what you think. I need to talk to him and he will have to listen to me, even if he doesn't want it. I repeat my question. Where are you? At Colin? ", - she immediately interrupts.

"At Colin", - confirms her suspicions Finn and continues, - "But, Love, he's very bad. He didn't expect that you would broke with him today, and to be honest, Colin and I are also very surprised. "

"I what?", - Rory gasps, but doesn't allow to distract herself, - "I don't care how he is. I'm going. And Finn, if you say a word to him or Colin about it, then it will be very bad for you. "

Effectively ending the conversation, Rory presses the end button, tosses the phone to the next seat and starts the car. She needs to hurry. It's unlikely that Finn, even after threats, will be able to remain silent for a long time, and she increasingly wants to say something to Logan.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Rory drives up to the house where Colin lives just 25 minutes after her call, setting a speed record. Despite the fact that she was as usual attentive when driving, the rage that filled her didn't abate, but on the contrary became stronger. Quickly leaving the car, she enters the house and calls the elevator. Quickly leaving the car, she enters the house and calls the elevator. Already climbing upstairs, she tries to think about what she wants to say to Logan, and has little success. Usually, Rory finds words very easily in order to express her thoughts or emotions, but now she simply can't concentrate on anything other than her anger at Logan. So when she knocks at Colin's door and in two minutes he opens the door, she doesn't say anything to him, but just shoves him aside and flies into the apartment.

She finds Logan sitting at the table, in front of him a glass of whiskey and an already half empty bottle. He is still in a suit since morning and looks so lost and sad that her heart is compressed with sadness. However, when he looks up and sees her, his eyes narrow in anger.

"You're still a real buttfaced miscreant!", - don't let him say the word Rory, - "Damn, Logan. It supposed to be one of the happiest days of my life. You know, when I was little, my mother and I lived in a barn at the hotel. And every evening I sat on the threshold and dreamed of how I will grow up, I will learn best, I'll go to the Ivy League college. And then there will be a beautiful day when I finished it and started my adult life. I will find a good job that will pay well and give me the opportunity to travel and see the whole world. Exactly that, Logan, my dream to become a foreign correspondent was born. And what? I grew up, went through hell called Chilton and went to Yale. And then I met you. And I fell in love with you. You were not a plan, but I still loved you. And was I not patient throughout the relationship? And now, when I ask you to be patient with me once, you just leave me. Hell, me 22. When you were 22, Logan you couldn't only date with me, and when you all decided to become my boyfriend, then six months later you threw me through your sister. You couldn't even tell me this in person, but let Honor do all the dirty work on the phone! You couldn't tell me that you loved me almost to 23, and then it turned out that in order to understand this you had to fuck all your sister's friends. Do you even know how it was humiliating to stand in that room with them and listen to the position in which my boyfriend loves to fuck, the guy with whom I live, and who says he loves me ?! No? Well, that's it. You allowed me to plan this stupid trip to Asia, so that later on Valentine's Day your father casually announced that immediately after graduation you are leaving for London. Were you even going to tell me about this? Or would I wake up the morning after your graduation and find out that you have already left? I'm not built like you, Logan. I need to plan everything, I need to know what will happen next and discuss the decisions taken. But you don't care. Never give a damn. Everything should be like you thought up and in no other way. And if, something doesn't work out the way you want, you just go away without looking back. Fuck, I understood why you had to go to London. I understood and accepted it, despite the fact how much it was hard for me. Despite the fact that the first weeks after your departure, I couldn't sleep at night, and at the day I cried for you. But I took it and tried to do everything to hold you even on another continent. Why then, now, when "my London" comes, you can't hold me? Can you really be enough for me to wait for you from anywhere, but am I not enough for you to wait for me? I love you Logan, I love and I know that you are the person for whom I want to marry in one day and with whom I want to have a child sometime, but right now I'm not ready for this. Just not ready. I want to know who I am, to see the world and tell about it. The question is that by doing this all I want to be able to call you and to tell you everything that I will see the first one. Isn't that enough? Or, if everything is not as you want at the moment, then it will be fucking "all or nothing"?", - Rory gasps and looks at him. Logan is still silent. During her speech several times his eyes became wider, but this is the whole reaction that her words caused and she realizes that he didn't change and most likely will not change his mind. It's still "all or nothing," California with him or everything else, but already without him.

"This was supposed to be one of the best days of my life, and instead I stand before you and our friends and I feel like Judy Dench", - waving her hand towards Colin and Finn, she tiredly says and then remembers something that supports the fire of her anger, - "But they are not our friends anymore, are they? They are again only yours, because it turned out that it wasn't you who put me an ultimatum, and then just turned around and left, but I, bad girl Rory, broke with you just after my graduation ".

Logan just looks at her silently. His expression is still frustrated and slightly evil, but also closed. And Rory knows this expression. It was never directed at her, but it was such an angry, frustrated, carefully guarded expression that acquired Logan's face after the clashes with Mitchum. And this comparison causes another wave of rage inside Rory.

"And you know what? Screw you, Logan Huntzberger ", – she hisses, grabbing a bottle of tequila from the table and taking a sip, - "Today is my holiday and I will celebrate. Style of Logan Huntzberger. How was it? Drinks, girls, went to Las Vegas without warning this is normal? Well, I can't go to Las Vegas, the girls aren't exactly mine either, but that's all the rest... Hey, Finn, the nearest bar is down the street, right? I hope there will be a drink and the guys who want to celebrate with me! "

Taking another sip from the bottle, she goes to the exit, poking tequila into Finn's hands, standing in shock next to Colin. She doesn't turn to look at Logan, simply slams the door behind her and slowly walks toward the elevator. Rory seems that with her words all the strength left her too, and she feels empty and still a little broken. But she doesn't regret. She needed to do this. For herself.

RRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR

Rory only manages to reach the elevator and press the call button as the door behind her opens and literally in a second she is pressed to the wall and kissed. Logan kisses her fiercely, his tongue doesn't ask for an entrance, but as if he requires it and after a minute she stops resisting and surrenders to his pressure. When they run out of air, he stops kissing her, but doesn't let go.

"The only man who will kiss you like that it's me," - looking into her eyes, practically hisses he and begins another attack on her lips and feelings. His knee comes between Rory's legs and she feels Logan's erection and moans. Anger, pain, all these feelings leave her and replaced by one another - lust. The right hand of Logan at this time moves already under her blouse, gently stroking her stomach, and then reaching her breast and stopping.

"The only man who will touch you like that" - again breaking the kiss, continues Logan and suddenly sharply raises her bra and twists already pebble nipple - "This is me."

Rory feels that her whole body seems to be on fire. She doesn't want to surrender to him, to concede this chemistry between them, but her own body completely betrays her. He kisses again, and Rory responds with passion. They kiss for a few more minutes, and then Logan again breaks the kiss and panting, leans his forehead against her.

"And yes, I'm a jerk and an asshole. But I love you too, and I want children from you", - he begins hoarsely after a few moments, - "And when you said at the morning that you weren't ready, I was frightened. I got scared and angry because I love you so much that I don't want to imagine my life without you. "

"Logan, I don't want to do this either. But that doesn't mean that you can make all the decisions yourself, and then, when something goes wrong, you can throw ultimatums and leave", - Rory replies with tears in her eyes, - "It was hurt today, very hurt. God, we never discussed marriage and your proposal just caught me off guard. And when something scares me - I'm running. You know about it. And you did the same anyway. You left me, on my graduation day".

"Forgive me, please forgive me", - he begins to shower her face with kisses in return, - "To hell the proposal, let's just forget everything that happened in the last day. Just, please, went with me to San Francisco. You really can like to live there and we can be together, only the two of us".

"Logan, today I got a call from Hugo", - Rory begins quietly, - "His online publication is going to cover the election campaign. The journalist who was supposed to follow Obama will not be able to do this, and he asked me to take his place ".

"You want to accept his offer. Or has already accepted", - Logan's face seems to harden.

"Yes, I want to. Hugo gave me time to think until tomorrow morning. The bus leaves at the evening. And I want to go. This is my London, Logan. I want us, I really want, but the truth is that I also want to know who I am. Who is Rory Gilmore without Richard and Emily Gilmore and even without Lorelai Gilmore. Please, understand this".

"Okay. I understand it. It's your London, you're right, and I don't have any rights to argue with that. But if we do this, we continue our relationship at a distance, then I have several conditions. I have to leave for California in a week, and we'll call back, but the first weekend that you have from the campaign, you come to me, in Palo Alto. Then we can alternate with Lorelai, but the first weekend is just mine", - he says firmly, looking into her eyes.

"Well, it's more like a compromise solution. Although, my mother will be unhappy. But I'll try to talk to her and I think she will understand. And we will talk. Probably, I'll even bother you with my constant calls and sms", - Rory begins to smile.

"You can never bore me. But that's not all. The second and most important thing", - he continues nervously, pulling a ring from his pocket, and then putting it on her left hand. The ring, which she returned him this morning.

"Logan ...", - begins Rory.

"No, this isn't proposal and not another ultimatum", - he interrupts immediately, - "I don't demand that we announce an engagement or set a date for the wedding. You can take it as a promise ring, Ace. Simply if we really do this, and continue our relationship even from a distance, I need to know that we are both in this for a long time. That it is serious for you as well as for me. That's all I'm asking".

"Promise ring? And you will not put pressure on me with marriage?", - Rory thoughtfully asked again, -"If so, I agree. And yes, I am in this relationship seriously and for a long time. I hope that forever. And yes, I will wear a ring. Moreover, it will certainly help to drive away guys who will hit on me at the company", - she concluded with a sly grin.

"Oh yeah. I hope that this ring will be a sufficient sign that you are not interested in anyone. That you're just mine. Although I still hope that you will not go to many places on the campaign, where some guys can hit on you", - Logan laughed in response.

When they kiss again, it is softer, without the previous urgency and anger they hear cautious steps and a low voice.

"Do you think it's safe to go out yet?", - Colin's whisper comes to them

"Mate, either they've already killed each other, or we can see something good", - Finn doesn't even think to speak quietly, - "Oh, and I'm always ready for a good old peep show. Can we call your neighbors? Let them also enjoy the show", - he concludes, seeing them loud and cheerfully.

"Rather, my neighbors will call the police to arrested them for their indecent behavior", - Colin argues.

Logan groans and whispers softly from her lips, - "Do you think we can drive them out of the apartment and send at least that bar down the street that you mentioned?"

"I don't know, but we can try", - Rory whispers, smiling.

"We definitely should try. In the end, we need to cement our contract and start creating memories for the period of future separation", - Logan says cheerfully.


End file.
